Kidney disease is a major health problem that continues to grow at a rapid rate that necessitates training of investigators in kidney-related translational research. The Nephrology Fellowship Training Program at the University of Virginia represents an interdisciplinary research program that includes basic translational research and patient oriented clinical research programs and is targeted to highly motivated academically oriented postdoctoral fellows. In this new program that focuses on Kidney Disease and Inflammation we have identified outstanding clinician and basic science investigators with a track record of mentorship from the Department and Centers including: Medicine, Pediatrics, Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Molecular Genetics, Biomedical Engineering, Molecular Physiology and Biophysics, the Cardiovascular Research Center, Center for Cell Signaling, Beirne Carter Center of Immunology and Specialized Center for SLE. The basic/translational faculty laboratories offer research experience that links kidney disease with inflammation. The program provides training and didactic instruction in fundamental and state of the art disciplines, including molecular, cellular, transgenic technologies, immunology, functional genomics and novel imaging technologies. The patient oriented clinical research program provides training in clinical investigation, epidemiology, and biostatistics. Trainees with M.D. degrees will pursue a program consisting of 1 year of clinical training, which is not supported by the grant and 2 years of research training funded by this application. PhD. Applicants will be required to have prior research experience and outstanding references. All trainees will be required to attend specific courses addressing research methodologies, experimental design, research integrity, ethics and faculty development. We will value and encourage applicants from diverse backgrounds. It is the goal of the program that its graduates contribute to a new generation of academic nephrologists and renal investigators with training in translational biomedical research to address the growing problem of kidney disease